


.no mercy

by 123kima



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Draco is my religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123kima/pseuds/123kima
Summary: Draco had no mercy in the way he fucked Harry
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	.no mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! How long right? How are you? I hope you fine and that you had a nice christmas, new year and everything. I don't know what gave me to write this, but here we are. I hope you like! Good read.
> 
> PS: english is not my first language, sorry for any mistake.

Draco had no mercy in the way he fucked Harry;

He was tough, quick and vigorous in his thrusts;

He always tried to go deeper, wanted to make Harry crazy with pleasure, wanted to make Harry beg for more, shout his name, moan loudly enough for the whole neighborhood to hear how much Draco made Harry lose his mind.

He always tried to take everything he could, to get as much into his skin and mind as possible, thus stealing the air and the voice of the other, making him see everything as a cloud of pleasure.

He liked to make the other man choke on his dick as he went deeper and deeper into his throat, fucking Harry's mouth as if his life depended on it while looking at the other who had his eyes watered by choking, his cheeks flushed and his mouth sticking out around his cock moaning here and there while looking Draco in the eye.

Draco also liked to eat Harry with his tongue, going deep with his tongue on the other's ass, swirling and licking it as deep as he could with his tongue making Harry see stars and be a mess of moans as his hands pulled at Draco's hair and he thighs wrapped around the other's neck, rolling around in that wonderful tongue.

Another wonderful way to fuck Harry was using his fingers, he liked the feeling of the boy's tight walls around his fingers being the index finger and the biggest one or the biggest one and the middle one, feeling Harry pushing against his fingers, looking for more and more contact. Was just incredible.

And Harry loved it all too, he loved Draco's cock, Draco's tongue, Draco's fingers and he loved Draco in general, he loved how he made him feel and he loved even more the lack of mercy that Draco fucked him with.


End file.
